The Jerk and the Goth
by crowfliesmyass
Summary: When her parents lose their jobs, Jade is forced to leave Hollywood Arts High School, so she can move to San Diego, California and attend Belleview High. There, she meets the aspiring rock star jerk with the brown boots and brown hair, his dorky brother and the intellectual Mindy.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a little experiment...

I love Drake Parker. I love Jade West.

So one day (yesterday), this idea came to mind, and I thought, 'what the hell?'; what do I have to lose?

Anyway, in this story, Jade West is forced to leave Beck, Cat, Tori etc. because her parents can't afford the school fees. Her dad gets a new job in San Diego, so she's forced to move and attend Belleview High.

This is just a little intro. I'd really appreciate some feedback to see if this stinks or whatever.

Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

"Dude, get out of my way."

He stared at her blankly, watching her lips move but not hearing any words. She narrowed her blue-green eyes and pursed her dark-purple lips.

"Hello?"

Her chest rose as she inhaled a hefty amount of air. Then it dropped. Drake slowly shifted to the side, giving her the space she requested. She opened her locker, exposing the eerie photographs that hung on her locker door and packed some books into her black leather backpack. He looked around confusedly, to see if anyone else had noticed the stranger, and sure enough, people were staring. Apparently, the girl couldn't be bothered at all.

Drake studied the mysterious girl as she went through her locker. She was wearing black tights with a black lace mini-dress and a black leather studded belt was wrapped around her waist. Her worn-out oxblood Doc Martins were slipped over her feet, ending just below the knee.

This girl looked like she had come from an 'Iron Maiden' concert.

Drake shook away his thoughts as the sound of her locker shutting ran through him. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and looked at him. Her jet-black hair with sapphire extensions framed her pale, pierced face and the heavy black eye-liner complemented her jade colored eyes.

"Where's room nine?" she asked.

Drake stood dead still. It was like he was in a nightmare; unable to scream and unable to move a single muscle. She shook her head ever so slightly, awaiting an answer.

Finally, he found enough words to say a full sentence. "Over there?" he blurted, and cocked his head to the side. _Smooth, Drake. _

She snorted humorlessly. "Thanks for nothing, Einstein," she retorted and spun around to walk away. A million things went through him at that moment. He was able to sweet-talk every _solitary _girl he met, except her. Who was she anyway? Never in his life, had he seen her. Not at school, not at the mall or even in the streets. He would've remembered her, because she was the only girl who ever made Drake Parker speechless and scared out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! _**

**_So before I begin, I'd just like to reply to the first few reviews: _**

**_To _****_Cotton Candy Mareep_****_, _**

**_Thanks for reviewing! I do have plans to put Beck and Tori back into the story, but you're going to have to wait and see what happens. _**

**_To _****_GillianSwiftie_********_, _**

**_Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 1! _**

**_I'll my best to update quickly!_**

**_To _****_Guest, _**

**_I was thinking about doing something like that, but to tell you the truth, I didn't feel like it. I'll definitely explain how her father lost his job in the later chapters and maybe I'll do a flashback so you can see how she said goodbye. _**

**_Thank you for reviewing and to those 5 people who followed, thanks so much!_**

**_This chapter just kind of shows us how Jade has settled in so far. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Miss West, I trust that you're paying attention?" Mrs. Hayfer stopped teaching and asked Jade, whose head was on the desk. It looked like she was sleeping.

She lifted her head and plastered on a fake smile. "Oh, I am," she assured her. "I wouldn't miss learning about some thirteen-year-old slut who marries some guy the day after meeting him for the world," she said sarcastically, causing a buzzing laughter to erupt around the classroom.

Mrs. Hayfer was not amused. She raised an eyebrow and glared at the new student. Jade had been there for a few weeks already and Mrs. Hayfer already disliked her. "I see. Your vocabulary interests me – I must say. And your choice of clothes," she insulted her. She couldn't help but notice how the idiot – Drake, started laughing. It annoyed her. _He annoyed her._

Jade narrowed her blue-green eyes at the teacher. "Your lack of student respect interests me. You gonna tell me that you hate me like you do with him?" she asked, cocking her head in Drake's direction. He went silent.

"I hate you," the teacher retorted, smiling slightly.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, well I hate this school, I hate my friends," she back-chatted rather rudely. Then she glared at Drake. "And I hate him."

Mrs. Hayfer laughed slightly. "That makes two of us," then her smile suddenly turned into a glower. "But that's a detention for behavior, Jade. Enjoy," she said seriously and issued her a DT slip. She held the yellow paper out and Jade impolitely snatched it and got up, scraping her chair on the floor.

"O Detention, detention, wherefore art thou detention?" she mocked the famous Shakespearean play. Again, a ring of laughter filled the room. Jade smiled slightly, remembering when she had done Romeo and Juliet at Hollywood Arts with everyone.

"Impressive," Mrs. Hayfer stated, "I think we may have found our Juliet."

Jade's eyes widened. Her cocky grin faded as she looked around the class. "Wait…what?"

"Your impression of Juliet in impeccable, I must say. You'll take the part of Juliet Capulet, Miss West," she instructed. Jade opened her mouth to protest. "Before you argue, I know that you did acting and film at Hollywood Arts School. It's something you of all people should excel in."

Jade closed her mouth and sighed, giving in. _She was right._ "Fine. But who's Romeo?" she asked, folding her arms.

Mrs. Hayfer's eyes scanned the room until she found the guy who was playing Juliet's lover. Her eyes narrowed when she found him. Then, to Jade's complete dismay, Drake on stood up with his hand raised. He turned around and scrunched up his face in apparent disgust. Jade shook her head quickly. "No way," she argued. "I'm not kissing him."

Mrs. Hayfer laughed. "This is going to be quite the interesting play." Drake sat down and rolled his eyes. An irritable sigh came out of his mouth. He could almost feel Jade's glare burn a hole right through the back of his head. "Jade," Mrs. Hayfer called out, breaking her glare. "I believe you have DT. _To the nurse's office_."

She looked at the English teacher once more, then she looked at Drake before ultimately heading out to the DT room. She couldn't believe what she had just gotten herself into. As much as she loved theater, she hated Romeo and Juliet and on top of that, she was going to have to kiss that talentless jerk. She couldn't wait to rage about this situation with Beck. Then again, she hadn't been able to reach Beck lately. Whenever she would try calling him, she was greeted by a woman's voice telling her to _'try again later'_. At least she was able to get hold of Cat, who assured her that she was missed by everyone. _Even Tori_. Truth be told, she missed Tori too, but not as a friend; as someone to torment and tease.

She just wanted to talk to Beck. Even though they weren't together anymore, she still considered him to be one of her closest friends.

When DT was over, so was school and Jade headed to the Premier, where she worked. Since she liked acting and film so much, she decided to get a job there. Plus, it was a way for her to make an extra few bucks so she could buy more pairs of scissors.

Ahhh, the power of scissors.

Helen, the manager, was alright. For some reason she reminded Jade of the Hollywood Arts' principle. She seemed to adore Jade; never yelling at her for screwing up and always praising her for the smallest of things. Josh, her co-worker, on the other hand was a different story. Helen always found a reason to yell at him, even if it was because of something someone else did.

Josh also happened to attend Belleview High, too. He was in a few of Jade's classes, so she managed to mooch off some homework every now and then. He wasn't always too happy about it, but he always ended up giving it to her. He was pretty dorky and gullible and his mishaps often amused her. He also insisted on doing all of the 'complicated' tasks for her and that was basically everything. In fact, all she did was sat around and ate candy – and she still got paid for it.

Josh's girlfriend, Mindy seemed okay too. She had a tendency to tease Josh over the stupid things he did, which made Jade laugh. The only problem Jade had with Josh was his step-brother; Drake Parker, also known as _Romeo._

Drake was the biggest jerk ever. He went through girls like he was issuing library books, which is ironic, considering that he had most probably never been inside a library. Jade longed to throw a bucket of water over his head one day just for fun. Her hatred towards him grew every day. Actually, she didn't know why she hated him so much. Perhaps it was his ignorance or the fact that his band was going places while her singing and acting career essentially went down the drain as soon as she left Hollywood Arts.

Sometimes while she 'worked', he'd sort through girls like nothing. Once, she even saw him getting someone's number whilst on a date with someone else. It took almost all of her self-control to not say anything when he came to the counter to buy food. Hell, he didn't even pay; he just took.

He was able to score free food from the Premier whenever he wanted to. Okay, so that impressed her, but he only got away with it because Helen adored him too. Sometimes Jade would take advantage of this and make Helen humiliate him when he was on a date. She'd tell her that he was having an Asthma attack or something and that he needed to be rescued by her. That was more than enough to make her rush over to him, try CPR and scare whatever girl he was with, away.

Seeing him suffer brought a smile to Jade's face every day. She never even felt sorry for him.

Meanwhile, the Romeo and Juliet play was her ever ending. Drake always screwed up his lines. _Jade couldn't stand to work with such an amateur. _ On the bright side, his messing up managed to postpone the inevitable, which was the dreaded kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Here are a few replies:

Cotton Candy Mareep - I was planning on making her sing with his band. I'm thinking maybe a Paramore song? I dunno. One of the reasons I made her work at the Premier was to get closer to Drake, because as you said; he's always there. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guest - The teacher doesn't hate Jade; she's just unfair and doesn't approve of the whole 'goth' thing. I think she secretly likes her because of her hatred towards Drake. Beck won't answer because he's keeping something from her. You'll find out what he's hiding in the later chapters. Thanks for reviewing, though! Enjoy this chapter!

GillianSwiftie - Mrs. Hayfer is quite unfair! I still don't get why she hates Drake so much. Shame. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to everyone else for reading this and please feel free to comment or suggest something! Or even point out an error.

* * *

Her eyes flashed open as she gasped. She could barely see past the mop of black hair that covered her face. Her arms lifted her body up and she looked around hysterically, trying to find the source of the ringing noise. Finally, her hand found the red button and hit it as hard as possible. The alarm clock flew off her black beside table and instantly smashed into a million pieces. _Oh shit. _

"JADE?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

She sighed. "NOTHING!" she yelled back and fell back down onto her bed. She closed her eyes as she stretched and yawned, then she got up. After brushing her teeth and taking a warm shower, she put on her black skinny jeans, her dark crimson tank top with the black star on the front, and her black combat boots. She decided to put her hair up into a messy bun with chunks of black and purple curls sticking out everywhere.

She was grateful that her dad managed to get a house close to the school so she could walk. The last thing she wanted was to have to take the gross bus.

"Hey, you!" she called out after a brunette girl who was walking in front of her. She threw her apple cord into a nearby bin.

The girl turned around and smiled. "Morning," she greeted and waited for Jade to meet up with her. The two then walked together. "History homework?" Mindy offered and held out her book.

Jade nodded and took it, shoving it into her backpack. "I better get an A," she warned jokingly. Mindy laughed slightly. "So this morning I completely destroyed my alarm clock."

"What's new?" Mindy retorted. "You should start buying alarm clocks in bulk. You could keep all of 'em next to your bed so whenever you break one, you'll conveniently have one waiting," she suggested. Jade snorted. "That's why I get Josh to phone me whenever I sleep in. That way I'll never be late."

Jade made a face. "Yeah well I don't have a gross boyfriend to look out for me. You lucky girl," she said sarcastically. Finally, the girls got to school. They made their way to Mindy's locker and Jade waited patiently for her to get her things. Jade was casually looking around when she spotted the two guys walking towards them. "There he is," Jade pointed out as Drake and Josh came towards them. "Whoa whoa," she said and looked at Drake. "We did _not _invite you. This is the 'cool kids club'."

Drake scrunched up his face. "Hey Josh, I think this school might have a bug invasion. I can already see two."

Josh and Mindy kissed each other hello. Meanwhile Jade and Drake continued insulting each other. "Wow, Drake, you know you're pretty cute," Jade was saying. Drake grinned sheepishly. Jade narrowed her eyes. "For a fucking mole."

"Guys!" Josh broke it up and lightly pushed Drake aside. "Cut it out."

"She started it!" Drake accused her and looked at her. "It's not my fault she was standing her when we came."

She laughed humorlessly. "Oh suddenly it's illegal to stand here? You're an idiot," she spat.

Drake nodded and stepped forward. "An idiot that got the part of _Romeo Capulet"_

Jade looked at her boots and hesitated before proceeding to throw him another slur. "So you agree that you're an idiot?" she asked him. He nodded confidently, then realized what he was saying. Jade laughed before he could argue. "Well there you go, ladies and gentlemen; idiotism at its finest!" she raised her voice.

"Wait –" Drake protested.

Jade ignored him and turned to Mindy. "See you in class," she said and walked off. She stopped and turned around to look at Drake once more. "By the way," she started saying, then glanced at Josh and Mindy before looking at him again. "Romeo's a Montague; not a Capulet."

"I know," he assured her, nodding swiftly.

She shook her head. "I don't think you do." With that, she spun around and went to her own locker. She walked proudly, thankful that she had the last line in the argument. His scowl branded a mark at the back of her head as she took off. She didn't even get offended when he insulted her anymore, since he used the same insults over and over. She had stopped drawing lines because she knew that both of them had already crossed it.

Meanwhile, the bell rang and soon the halls were isolated except for a few late-comers. Jade's first lesson was History. Since it was one of the few subjects she actually enjoyed, it went quickly. The only problem she had with her History class was Drake, but she had Mindy to make up for it. After that was Math, then English; a subject she recently started hating. Not because of Drake this time, although his occasional commenting drove her crazy. It was because of Mrs. Hayfer. Ever since she put her in the same play as Drake and forced them to be on-stage lovers. There wasn't even chemistry between them, so how were they going to pull it off? The English lesson for that day was practicing for the play, so naturally, Jade was in a bad mood.

To make matters worse, Drake kept on screwing up his part

"I'm not supposed to know that you're hiding in my garden yet!" she yelled at him, irritably.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Well who knew?!"

She narrowed her eyes. "_Everybody except for you. _We've been over this a thousand times for Christ's sake!"

"Whoa…take it easy," he said calmly, which ticked her off even more.

She moved closer to him and licked her lips. "Who the hell is your understudy?" He shrugged. She took a deep breath. "Do you know what that means?" she asked. He shook his head and made a face. She turned around to look at everybody else. "Who's his understudy?!"

Mrs. Hayfer stepped forward. "We don't have one for him. No one else wants to do it."

Jade held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. _Such amateurs. _She finally turned back to Drake. "You think you can get this right?" she asked him serenely. He sighed, but nodded.

Just as Jade was about to complain some more, Mrs. Hayfer spoke up. "Jade," she called out. She looked at her. "How about you help him? Organize an after-school session or something but please, dear God; help him."

Jade took a deep breath and hesitated. "Fine," she agreed. "But only because I don't want this play to suck balls," she said, glaring at him.

Drake nodded reluctantly. "Meet me in the school parking lot after school," he sighed. "Please behave yourself at my house. I wouldn't want to have to call animal control."

She grunted. "Are we going to sit in your kennel, Drakey?" she teased in a high-pitched voice. It sounded like she was talking to a dog.

Before anything else was said, the bell, which signified recess, rang and very soon the halls were completely full again. From there, school went quickly and before Jade knew it, she was getting into Drake's car. Before she climbed in, she first smelled the interior of it and poked around just in case.

"Just get in," he rushed her. She obeyed for once and rode shotgun. She put her feet on the dashboard and looked out the window. "Feet down," he warned her, but it was no use. Eventually Drake put on the radio and Jade was surprised to hear one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite bands:

_Paradise City by Guns N Roses. _

She looked at Drake and raised an eyebrow. "For an idiot, you have good taste in music," she actually slightly complimented him. He rolled his chocolate-brown eyes and glanced at her, frowning. "Did I hurt your feelings?" she taunted.

"Technically you complemented my taste is music, so no. Not this time. Keep trying, though."

Jade didn't say anything. She sat still for a moment before studying herself in the mirror. "Oh shit," she cussed and instantly reached for her school bag. Drake watched her, wanting to know why she suddenly got so restless. Unexpectedly, Jade had whipped out a stick of black eye-liner and started applying to her eyes. Drake couldn't help but peek at her every now and then just to see how she did it. He had always wondered how girls got that stuff on their eyes and that was his chance to finally see how it was done. When she was finished, she inspected herself again, then took out some mascara.

"What are you doing?" he finally worked up the courage to ask.

She stopped and looked at him. "I'm giving myself a backrub, Drake. _Jesus. _What the hell do you think I'm doing?" she retorted. That's when the car stopped and Drake got out. Jade finished up and followed him inside. She had to admit that she liked his house. It had that warm, homey feeling. It was cozy, but still very spacious. Drake went to the kitchen, so she followed him. He was rummaging through the fridge until he found the carton of milk, which he gulped down without offering Jade anything.

"Hello!" a soft voice called out. Footsteps were coming towards them. It was a woman; Drake and Josh's' mom presumably. She was pretty and had a friendly, welcoming face. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about Drake, in Jade's opinion. "I don't think we've met; I'm Audrey Parker – Drake's mom," she introduced herself.

"I'm Jade."

Audrey looked at Drake and covered her mouth like she was about to tell him a secret. "She's very pretty," she whispered and winked.

Drake spat out the milk that was inside his mouth at the moment. "Mom!" he scolded, making a disgusted face, and brushed past Jade to go to his room, _"that's gross_. I mean, just look at her!" he said rudely.

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Drake Jared Parker that is not how I raised you."

Drake rolled his eyes, as per usual, and sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled to Jade. It was obvious that he didn't mean it. Audrey stopped Drake from walking any further and waited for a real apology to come out of his mouth. He looked at Jade unenthusiastically. "I'm sorry."

Jade couldn't help but laugh slightly. Not because of him, but because he was such a big baby. "You're not my type anyway," she assured him.

Drake beckoned for her to follow him and she did. "What is your type? Leather Face?" he sarcastically asked.

"Attractive, talented men," she shot back. "So you obviously don't cut it."

"Whatever." He opened his bedroom door and swung it closed behind him on purpose just to annoy Jade who was behind him. Then he threw his bags down, planted himself on his faded-red couch and switched the on the TV. Jade stood there and cleared her throat. Drake didn't even look up. "Bathroom's down the hall."

She sat down beside him. "I'm not here to use your damn bathroom. I'm here to work on the play, so take your shit out," she reminded him. He sighed, yet again, and switched his television off before proceeding to get his crumpled-up script from his backpack. "So let's take it from the balcony scene. Just remember that Juliet is supposed to be the most amazing girl ever, so just think of the hottest girl you've gone out with and pretend that you're talking about her."

Drake though long and hard about that one. Who was the hottest girl he had ever dated?

Tori? Lucy? Sarah?

He thought of a girl and took a deep breath before finally beginning:

"_He jests at scars that never felt a wound.__But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?__It is the east, and Juliet is the sun__…"_ Jade looked at her script as she waited for her part to come.

_"__Ay me!" _

_"__She speaks:__O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art__as glorious to this night, being o'er my head__as is a winged messenger of heaven__unto the white-upturned wondering eyes__of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds__and sails upon the bosom of the air.__" _

Jade cleared her throat, "_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?__Deny thy father and refuse thy name;__or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,__and I'll no longer be a Capulet_," she said her lines and glanced over her page to look at Drake, who had been watching her.

He immediately blinked away and looked at his page. "Ah," he said, trying to find his lines. Jade moved over and pointed to the place on his page to show him. "Thanks."

_"__Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?__" _

Jade said her next line and waited for him to say his:

_"__I take thee at thy word:__call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;__henceforth I never will be Romeo.__" _

She nodded, hinting to Drake that he was doing alright. _"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night__so stumblest on my counsel?__" _she said. Then Drake burst out laughing. She puckered her brow. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged and stood up. "Just the way these people talk," he explained and walked over to the apparent mini-fridge that was in his room. He took out two Mocha-Colas and handed her one when he sat down again. She opened it and drank some. He did the same.

She rolled her eyes slightly, but smirked. "I know right? I mean, why the hell couldn't he just say 'sup'?" she asked, causing him to chuckle slightly. Then instead of picking up his script again, he picked up the TV remote, threw his feet onto the coffee table and watched some TV. Jade closed her eyes tight then opened them. This was the second time. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV," he simply replied without even looking at her.

"We're practicing our lines," she reminded him.

He shrugged. "Not anymore."

She kept quiet, thinking about something to do. Then she spotted the remote in his hand, but he noticed and when she dived in for it, he yanked it away, causing her to plunge into him. She instantaneously sat up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while he looked at her awkwardly. Then, just to break the silence, she looked at her watch. "Shit, I should be going soon. Give me your address so I can tell my dad where to pick me up."

He took a deep breath. "I guess I could take you home."

She puckered her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Well okay then. You know, we're supposed to be enemies; not friends."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just get your things. Tell me when you're ready."

She nodded and shoved everything into her backpack. She stood up and folded her arms. "I'm ready."

He sighed and got up too. The two walked to Drake's car after she said goodbye to Audrey. Within the first few seconds, Jade's feet were back on the dashboard as she directed him to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! **

**I hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing. Don't be afraid to send me some suggestions. **

**Thanks. **

* * *

"C'mon, Josh. Just one sip," Jade begged as she sat on the counter right next to the cash register. All she wanted was to drink directly from the soda machine. It had been a dream of hers since forever.

Josh shook his head. "Nah uh. You know how much trouble we'll get into," he refused and stood in front of the machine to guard it.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and hopped off. "Why am I even asking you?" she asked herself, pushed him aside and reached down to get it herself, pushing Josh aside. She sprayed some Mocha-Cola into her mouth and closed her eyes, enjoying the fizzy goodness. "Oh my God!" she exhaled and smiled to herself.

"Oooh, can I have some?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes to look at the guy who interrupted her moment. She wasn't at all surprised to see Drake standing there, waiting eagerly to get some too.

She looked at the soda pipe in her hand. "Sure," she said and without hesitating; she held it up and squirted him.

"HEY!" he yelled. When she stopped, he was dripping with soda. He looked at her and she flashed him a cocky grin. "What the hell?!"

She shrugged. "You asked," she told him and put the machine away. Then she hopped back onto the counter and picked up the 'Seventeen' magazine she had been reading. Drake and Josh watched in disbelief as she just stuck her hand into the jar of candy and shoved a handful in her mouth while reading. She felt them gawking and looked up, glaring at them. "Can I help you?" she asked. Josh just shook his head in disappointment because he had told her over and over that she had to pay for anything she took.

They both looked away and a pretty girl came up to the counter to buy something. She first went to Jade, who redirected her to Josh because she was 'busy'.

"Medium popcorn, please," the girl asked and twirled her blond hair around her finger. Jade rolled her eyes.

Josh nodded and helped her out. Jade glanced at Drake, waiting for him to pounce and flirt. After all, that's what he usually did. When the girl left without him even looking at her, Jade put down the magazine and folder her arms. "Whoa, Drake. Aren't you gonna get her number?" she asked teasingly and downed another handful of candy.

He shrugged. "She's not my type."

Josh and Jade both raised the eyebrows, looked at each other and then looked back at him. "Since when did the 'type' of girl bother you?" Josh asked. Drake shrugged. "Are you sick?"

"No. I just know that she's not my type. Besides, why is it bothering you guys so much?" he asked, ringing his shirt.

Jade snorted. "It isn't. It's just surprising. I mean, I just kind of thought that you'd always be willing to score chicks whenever you got the chance."

"Um, excuse me?" another girl interrupted them. All of them looked at her.

"What?" Jade spat.

The girl's eyes widened. "I want to buy something – "

"Well too bad. We're busy."

"But –"

Jade leaned closer to her. "Beat it!" The girl immediately went away and Jade smiled proudly. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jade?" Drake randomly asked. Josh looked at her, interested to hear what she was going to say.

Her smile faded. "If I had a Goddamn boyfriend, I wouldn't be here on a Friday night, working my ass off."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah right; 'working'," he teased her.

She lifted her foot up, exposing the black high-heeled biker boot. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you want a boot up your ass?" she threatened him. He laughed. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Well no wonder you don't have a boyfriend; you're so aggressive," he explained.

She sighed irritably. "Whatever. Just for the record, I broke up with my _boyfriend _right before I moved here," she told him.

He raised his brow. "Oh really?" he asked her mockingly.

She nodded and narrowed her jade-eyes. "Yes really."

"What was _its _name? Jigsaw? Zombie?" he teased.

Jade rolled her eyes and reached for something underneath the counter. The next thing Drake knew, there was a medium-sized popcorn bucket over his head with popcorn all over the floor.

…

"Whoa whoa!" Drake exclaimed and looked back at Josh. "What are _they _doing here?!"

Josh looked up and his eyes scanned the area. "Who?" he asked. Drake grabbed hold of his head and pushed it, forcing him to see who he was talking about. A smile crept on Josh's face as soon as he laid eyes on Mindy, who was with Jade. "Oh."

Drake sighed, then thought of something. "Asked Mindy to let us stand with her. That way we'll ride the Demonator sooner," he commanded.

Josh nodded and waved his hand above his head. "Hey! MINDY! JADE!" he called out. Both girls spun around and looked at him, giggling. "CAN I COME OVER?"

Jade whispered something to Mindy, causing her to nod and laugh. "SURE, JOSH. _YOU_ CAN JOIN US," Jade yelled back. Drake and Josh instantly started pushing their way through the crowd. Jade looked at Drake and shook her head. "We said Josh, not you. You didn't ask."

Josh ignored her and continued while Drake stopped and rolled his eyes. "Please, Jade," he begged apathetically. She puckered her brow and waited for him to beg some more. He sighed. "Please, dear Jade, the prettiest girl in the world. Let me through," he begged in a mono-toned voice.

She laughed and nodded, allowing him to pass. As he pushed through the crowd, some woman tried to stop him and told him to get back to the end of the line. "Hey!" Jade yelled. "Back the hell off. The guy's with me," she growled and gave the lady a death-stare. The woman nodded and backed off. Drake thanked Jade and stood next to her, Josh and Mindy. Drake studied what Jade was wearing; a black lace skirt, a dark-purple tank top that was tucked in, black leggings and her black leather biker high-heeled boots. In her hand she was holding her black leather jacket.

If he hadn't known her, he would've been a bit intimidated.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched Mindy grab hold of Josh's hand. It reminded him of the last time he had been in a relationship. Then another thought came to mind; he hadn't been in one for a long time. For some reason, no one had really caught his attention. He didn't know why. Meanwhile the line had moved pretty quickly and soon, it was nearly their turn to ride the Demonator.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Mindy started panicking. "I'm not gonna do this."

Josh frowned. "Mindy, I'll be right behind you with Drake," he assured her.

She shook her head. "But what if the ride stops while we're upside down?!"

"Then we'll all fall to our death together," Jade said, "but you have to go on. I didn't wait in this line for two hours for nothing, so you better get ready to haul ass."

"I'm sorry Jade –"

She sighed. "What if you sat next to Josh? What if he held your hand?" Jade asked, slightly teasingly, then looked at Drake. "Looks like you'll be sitting next to me." Before anyone could protest, the guy that worked there pushed them into the ride and sure enough, Drake was stuck next to Jade. "Oh God. Please don't puke on me," she told him.

"Ditto."

_"__The Demonator will now begin. Please remain seated and keep all arms and legs inside the ride. Enjoy." _

Then it started. Jade clutched the handle with all her strength and shut her eyes as it went up. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," she whispered.

Drake laughed. "Are you scared?" he asked her, a bit shocked.

"Not really," she lied and opened her eyes to looked at him. _He was laughing._ "Shut up," she told him and kicked his shin with the heel of her boot.

He hissed in pain. "Sorry."

She didn't say anything and instead, grabbed his hand. He tried to pull back, but it was no use. "Gross. Let go of me!" he complained, but her grip just got tighter.

"SHUT UP!" she hissed. Then the ride paused. Her grip got tighter. Fear shot through Drake and his grip got tighter, too. Both of them shut their eyes and braced themselves for the downfall. Then it happened.

The air was filled with screams. Drake could her Jade screaming and she could her him. Josh and Mindy could hear them and Jade and Drake could hear them. It felt like their guts were about to come out through their mouths. Their stomachs exploded within them and the adrenaline started kicking in.

"OH SHIT! DRAKE! OH MY FUCK!" Jade screamed out of fear.

"JUST KEEP ON SCREAMING! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he managed to scream back, trying to calm her down. The roller-coaster went upside down twice before it came to an end. When it stopped, everyone was too petrified to get off. They all needed a moment to pull themselves together. When they managed to cope with the shock and adrenaline, Jade and Drake let each other go quickly.

"Shit. Now I have to wash my hands. By the way, this didn't happen," she warned him.

He nodded. "Agreed." Then they got off and since they rode it the same day it came out, they received free t-shirts. Jade and Mindy went to the ladies bathroom to put them on. Since Jade didn't like the way it fitted, she took out a pair of scissors and modified hers. She cut off the sleeves, loosed the collar and tucked it into her skirt. It looked cool, she thought. Mindy's t-shirt was skin-tight, which was fine with her. When the girls were done, they met Drake and Josh and decided what to do next. Since all of them had already been on all of the rides at Four Season's Theme Park, Josh invited them to his and Drake's house.

"No way," Drake argued. "I don't want _it _coming to our house."

Jade glared at him. "I let you stand with us back in the line," she reminded him.

He sighed. "Fine. But you have to sit at the trucnk with _her_," he said, glancing at Mindy, "I don't want my seats to be infected or anything."

"Fuck you too."

And with that, they made their way to Drake's car and went to the Parker-Nichols' house. When they got there, Josh got everyone drinks and they all hung out in the living room. Drake even ordered pizza. The boys were telling Mindy and Jade about Megan and the things she did to ruin their lives. Jade couldn't help but smile evilly as the stories gave her some ideas.

"So your eleven-year old sister did all of that?"

"Yep. She's an evil little shit," Josh answered Mindy.

Meanwhile Jade leaned in for another slice of pizza. "She sounds cool. You guys get up to a lot of shit," she said, chewing her food. She wiped her mouth. "Reminds me of my old school."

"How was your old school?" Josh asked.

She shrugged. "It was cool, except some people pissed me off. Especially this Tori chick. _Damn she was annoying._ I remember she had this huge-ass crush on my ex-boyfriend Beck but she didn't wanna make a move because she claimed that it would 'ruin our friendship' and I was like, 'whoa, bitch; what friendship?'," she told them. Mindy laughed. "What a little whore."

"Just out of interest, what did you do over there?" Drake asked her curiously.

She took a sip of her soda and shrugged again. "Singing and acting."

"You sing?" Josh asked, surprised. Apparently it surprised everyone. She nodded. "Well let's hear!"

She shook her head quickly. "No way."

"C'mon!" Mindy urged her and lightly shoved her.

"Please!" Josh begged.

Jade looked at them and took a deep breath. _What to sing? _One of her favorite songs suddenly came to mind and she exhaled before closing her eyes and finally singing:

_"__How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_Can't win a losing fight all the time._

_How can I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always talking sides?_

_But you won't take away my pride. _

_No not this time. _

_Not this time. _

_Well how did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well_

_Yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know."_

She opened her eyes and waited for a reaction. All three of them just looked at her blankly. "Well don't just say nothing!" she whined.

Mindy was the first to speak up. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that. I thought you were at that school for acting, not acting _and _singing. You're _really _good." 

Jade half-smiled and looked down, tucking a chuck of hair behind her ear.

Josh nodded. "That was good. Don't you think, Drake?" he asked. Drake nodded slightly and looked away, too embarrassed to admit that she was incredible. No one could deny the fact that she was talented. Not even Drake. The people at Hollywood Arts definitely knew their stuff if that was their standards.

Surprisingly, Drake and Jade hadn't argued since the Demonator. They were actually getting along for once and Drake even started thinking that maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She thought the same about him, but he was being rather quiet that night, so it was hard to come to a conclusion, but so far he was alright. The four of them were sitting in Drake and Josh's living room and watching TV. Drake and Jade sat on the floor while Mindy and Josh were cuddled up on the couch. They were watching the Breakfast Club – one of Jade's favorites. Mindy and Drake had never seen it, so Jade and Josh forced them to watch it then.

When the movie was over, Mindy's parents picked her and Jade up because they were supposed to have a sleepover that night.

"That was actually kind of fun," Mindy said to Jade as they sat in the back of her dad's Land Rover.

Jade snorted. "I guess," she admitted and looked out the window.

* * *

**So? What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**I forgot to reply to the reviews for chapter 3, so here it goes: **

**To GillianSwiftie - I'm really glad that you like my story so far. It really means a lot. As for Romeo & Juliet being confusing, I totally agree. The only reason I used it was because I'm doing it at school right now. And by the way, I completely 100% agree that Paramore is amazing. It's good to know that my readers have good taste in music! **

**To Cotton Candy Mareep - I'm glad Drake amused you. I think if he ever had to do R&J in the actual TV series, he'd have a similar attitude. I'm trying to make Jade and Drake frenemies, so some times they can't stand each other but other times they can sort of tolerate each other. I've already written the next few chapters and I can tell you that they do start getting along soon. I'm really happy to know that you like it so far, by the way and I look forward to reading your next review :D **

**To Guest, AKA Sameguest - I admit that some of the chapters are quite short, but there will be some long ones too. The characters will definitely be interacting more now that you have an idea of how Jade has settled in so far. Cat will make an appearance later in the story, along with a few other Victorious characters. I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store for this. I think most of you guys will be shocked. As for the story about Drake and Hollywood Arts, I truthfully have never thought about that before you mentioned it. Unfortunately, it's not something I'll be looking into at the moment, because I have a quite a lot on my plate right now. However, when I get a chance, I will definitely think about it! **

**To Jason2014 - I'm glad you like this story and again, sorry for dropping the other Drake and Josh story you seemed to like. I hope you like this one too and I'm glad that you like my references. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It really ****_Really _****means a lot to me. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to review, pm me or ask me any questions. **

**Thanks**

* * *

It was a normal day at Belleview High; normal lessons and normal crappy cafeteria food. It was quite hot out and there wasn't a single cloud in the blue sky, nor was there a breeze of wind. The halls were empty, except for a few kids with a free period. Every other student was in class, sleeping, messing around or actually paying attention. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hayfer's English class was busy making props for the oncoming Romeo and Juliet play. They were all in the auditorium, up on the stage. Some people were painting, making things, working on costumes or even going over lines.

Jade and the rest of the main cast were fitting on costumes backstage, and since the costumes were old, they were allowed to modify a few things here and there. One thing that she refused to do was to wear the God-awful wig.

"C'mon, Jade. Don't ruin everything," Sarah Daniels whined. The truth was that Sarah had auditioned for the role of Juliet and if Jade hadn't suddenly came out of nowhere; she would've gotten the part. _She wanted to kiss Drake Parker. She wanted to be Juliet. She wanted to be Mrs. Hayfer's favorite student. _

Jade shook her head. "I'm not wearing shit on my head. Especially not some dumbass wig," she said stubbornly.

"But –"

"But fucking nothing. My hair is good enough."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "But Juliet doesn't _have _black hair."

"Oh, really? Says who?" she asked.

Sarah thought about it. "Mrs. Hayfer."

"Well I don't think Mrs. Hayfer would've asked me to do this if she didn't like my hair."

Sarah sighed crossly. "Whatever," she muttered and went away while Jade finished customizing her dress for the ball scene. She went to an available dressing room and tried it on. The top part of the dress looked like a corset with a lace-up back. It was blood-red with black lace. The skirt was longer at the back and shorter at the front. It was quite gothic, so naturally Jade adored it. Originally it had short lace sleeves, but she cut them off and turned it into a strapless dress. She put on a black pair of pantyhose and since she had no other shoes, she put on her worn-out black Doc Martens. Personally, she thought she looked kind of cool.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Uh, Jade?" _It was Josh._ She sighed and opened the door. "Mrs. Hayfer wants us to go over the balcony scene again," he informed her. She thanked him, opened the door a bit more and went to the stage where Drake was standing in a ridiculous-looking costume. Apparently he begged Mrs. Hayfer to let him wear jeans instead of tights, and believe it or not; she actually allowed him. The only problem was that now the costume looked strange.

When Mrs. Hayfer saw Jade, a smile crept on her face for once. Drake then turned around to see what all the fuss was about and when he saw her, he was totally stunned. In fact everybody stopped and looked at her because she looked amazing.

Being Jade, she continued walking and tried to ignore everybody. "Do you like my awesome outfit?" she asked Mrs. Hayfer sarcastically and turned around in a circle. "I hope you don't mind; I cut off the sleeves and I didn't have any other shoes."

"It's fine. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually like what you did," she said, causing Jade to smile. "Right, people! Let's get going! And Drake?" she yelled. Drake looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "I hate you."

"I know."

"PLACES!" She shouted again.

Drake and Jade got into place and looked at each other.

"Remember what we practiced at your house?" Jade asked him. He nodded. "Good."

She looked at her script. He cleared his throat. "You know, for a vicious female dog, you look alright," he muttered and held his script in front of his face. She stared at him, slightly angry, but then held her script up too and grinned shyly.

…

The night was quiet and temperate as the moon plastered the roofs of the houses. There was a faint thumping noise coming from one of the houses as teenagers from all around the neighborhood filed into the double-story suburban home. It was just before 9pm on the warm Saturday night. Some people hung around outside the house, sitting on the hoods of their cars, making out with their significant others, or even smoking. Others were inside, dancing, chatting to friends or once again, kissing partners wherever there was space. Jimmy Mullins' parents were on a business trip and when they agreed to let him have a few friends over, he went crazy. Half of the kids that were there didn't know him, let alone go to the same school. They were told by friends of friends to come.

Although Jimmy didn't supply any alcohol, others made sure to bring some. Soon the bowl of punch that was set on the kitchen counter was so spiked that one could smell it from afar and the color changed.

Mindy's excuse was that she was going to stay over at Jade's, which was true because after the party, they were supposed to go back there. Of course she had to sneak her skin-tight navy-blue mini-dress and black high-heels before she went to Jade's house.

Meanwhile at the Wests' house, both girls were applying makeup. They had already slipped into their dresses and done their hair. Jade 's hair was down and straightened for once, while Mindy's hair was up in a messy bun. They were going to the party because Mindy had never been to a house-party before and Jade hadn't been to one in a while.

They went in Jade's car. She managed to find a parking spot right next to Jimmy's house. When they made their way inside, they definitely turned heads because no one expected to see Mindy first and foremost, and they both looked quite good. Before they left Jade's house, however, they promised each other that they wouldn't drink or do anything stupid like drugs or go home with anyone.

Mindy kept her side of the deal, but halfway through the night Jade was making out with Greg Duncan. It wasn't part of the plan, but he just came up to her and they started talking before one thing led to another. She wasn't drunk or anything, but a rumor was going around that Greg was. Jade tried her best to overlook the taste of alcohol on his lips and enjoy it, but soon the moment ended as some guy yanked him off her.

She opened her eyes and furiously glared at the perpetrator. Her face dropped as soon as she recognized him, but then filled up with anger again.

"Drake?" she hissed and stood up. "What the fuck?!"

He didn't look at her. Instead, he looked at Greg. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," he apologized sarcastically.

"Whoa dude, we were just messing around," Greg explained. "Didn't know she was claimed."

Jade stepped forward. "Yeah, neither did I. In fact, I'm not," she said, a scowl on her face.

"Just go, Greg. Don't waste your time," Drake said, ignoring Jade.

Greg laughed. "Fine. I'm out," he said and walked away.

Drake turned to Jade. "You could do so much better."

At this point, Jade was fuming. Never in her entire life had she been so embarrassed. She could feel her ears heating up and her cheeks go red, but she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger. She walked after Greg, but it was no use. She spun around and went back to Drake. "I already know that you're an asshole, okay, but that was such a dick move!" she yelled, drawing unwanted attention. "And I know that we fight and bitch, but messing with my fucking love-life is crossing the line. You want to ruin my life, fine - it's ruined. But if you could just take your head out of your ass for one second, I would appreciate it!" she shouted at him and combed her hand through her hair. Drake was silent. Jade shook her head, turned around, but as she walked, Drake grabbed her arm, causing her to spin back around and narrow her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, so she closed it. Eventually she shook him off and continued walking.

When she found Mindy, who was with Josh, she begged her to leave.

"Why?" she asked.

Jade leaned in closer to Mindy's face. "I'll tell you at my place, but can we please leave in the meantime?" she whispered. Mindy nodded and kissed Josh goodbye, then the two went on their way. Jade looked back at Josh, but faced the front when she spotted Drake approaching him. She started walking faster and the moment both girls were inside the car, Jade sped off, still completely lost for words.

Monday Morning

"Jade, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you, asshole."

Drake sighed irritably. "Well I do."

She shrugged, shut her locker and looked at him. "Well why don't you tell it to a therapist because I sure as hell don't care," she growled and walked away. He watched her go to Greg and kiss him, then he wrapped his arm around Jade and the two went off. For some reason, seeing that really boiled Drake's blood. Not because he liked Jade or anything; how crazy would that be. But because he knew what kind of guy Greg was and she didn't.

Greg was the kind of guy that hooked up with girls, made them feel important, then hook up with some other girl. This angered him, even though Drake played that game himself. He would never admit it, but it was clear that Drake Parker had commitment issues.

Perhaps one day it'd outgrow it and meet a girl he actually loved…


	6. Chapter 6

**Some replies: **

**To guest - I hope this chapter satisfies you. I really want their relationship to start, but I don't want to rush anything, you know?**

**To GillianSwiftie - Ha! You're going to have to see what happens! **

**To Cotton Candy Mareep - Jade is definitely growing on Drake and in this chapter you'll see more of it. **

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello!"

Jade's face dropped. "Cat?" she asked and sat up straight. "No way. Is that you?" she asked and held her cell phone closer to her ear. "How are you?"

Cat laughed. "Yeah it is. I'm good…I think. You?"

"I'm…okay, I guess. Why are you calling?"

Cat sighed. "I forgot. Oh yeah, I need to tell you something!" she abruptly remembered. "It's urgent! You need to know! It's –"

"Spit it out," Jade snapped, faintly running out of patience.

Cat took a deep breath. "Actually, it's nothing."

Jade blinked long and hard, trying to contain her frustration. Although Cat was one of her dearest friends, sometimes she really got on her nerves. "Oh my God, Cat. So then why the hell did you call me?!"

"Well I just wanted to say hi. _Hi!_"

Jade took a deep breath. "Hi, Cat." There was a moment of silence. "Well…Bye Cat!"

"Bye!"

Then the girls hung up at the same time. Jade shoved her phone into the pocket of her black jean skirt and took another deep breath.

"Well that was one productive conversation," Mindy, who was sitting opposite her, commented.

Jade laughed slightly. "Yeah. Jesus. I couldn't even keep up," she joked and picked up her pen again. The girls were at the Premier with Josh, doing homework during Josh and Jade's shift. They were at the counter just in case anybody needed help. During the week it was quiet at the Premier, so it wasn't that much of a problem if Josh wasn't completely focused on his job.

Jade, Josh and Mindy were debating music. Jade was for heavy metal, while Josh was against it. Mindy was in the middle, keeping score. Josh claimed that it made people violent, and Jade said that it calmed others down. He said that no one could even understand the meaningless lyrics, but she insisted that the lyrics to most metal songs had deep and powerful meanings. Then she proceeded to play one of her favorite Bullet For My Valentine songs; Last To Know. She explained to him that it was about bullying and the how singer wants to know why the bully is harassing him.

Ultimately Jade won the argument, but then Josh stated that the topic was a matter of opinion and not fact. She thought that was fair enough.

"Josh!" a voice called out, followed by Drake appearing out of nowhere. Jade instantly packed up her things and tried to leave. Unfortunately for her, Drake followed her. "Are you still mad?" he asked.

She shot him a dirty look. "Why don't you read the signs and tell me?"

"You still got him," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business."

He sighed. "You know what? I actually thought we were starting to get along. And as your friend, I didn't want you getting in with the wrong people," he explained himself to her.

She let out a small grim laugh. "You're not my friend. You're just some cocky asshole who needs a damn life!" she yelled and left the Premier with Mindy following. Drake watched her go and without looking at Josh, demanded him to get his things so they could leave.

…

For the rest of the week, Drake hadn't seen Jade, although she was at school. Maybe she had been avoiding him, or perhaps he had been avoiding her. The only time they saw each other was in class, because they didn't have much of a choice. During English, when they rehearsed Romeo and Juliet, she completely ignored him, or at least tried her best.

That week went quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Friday night, also known as Movie Night to most teenagers. Usually Jade would've 'worked', but she asked Helen if she could take the day off to go out with Greg. The two of them were sitting at a table in complete silence until he stood up.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks, babe," he told her and kissed her.

She just forced a smile and nodded, but inside she wanted to tear his head off with her bare hands. _She had told him not to call her 'babe', yet he continued. _She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, or if he was just that stupid. At the party, he had managed to somehow charm her, but after spending a week with him, she was ready to fake her death just to get away from him. He was ignorant, arrogant and just obnoxiously rude sometimes. All he wanted to do was suck her face and they had nothing to talk about. The only reason she had agreed to go out that night was because she wanted to find the perfect opportunity to break his heart into a million pieces.

She watched him go, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Having fun?"

She looked up and saw Josh standing, looking down at her. She couldn't help but smile slightly. "He smells like my grandmother and hates rock music. Why the hell am I here?" she asked him rhetorically.

He sprayed some stuff on the table and started wiping, just so it looked like he was working. "Why are you?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I dunno. I guess I was desperate. I mean I knew he was drunk at the party, but damn," she admitted. When she realized what she said, she snorted. "Wow. I'm losing my mind."

Josh laughed. "Well you could ditch him. Or break up with him. "

"Trust me, I'm going to. I'm just waiting for him to get my drink, then when he comes, I'm gonna make him cry."

"You could let him down nicely," he suggested. Then they looked at each other and laughed, knowing that that was not going to happen. "Send him packing. _Packing._"

She stood up and frowned. "I'm gonna do it right now," she said proudly and wondered off.

When Jade found Greg, he was kissing some other tacky girl. Jade was shocked at first, because she didn't see that coming, but she wasn't hurt. She simply thanked God for granting her the perfect opportunity. She thought of a plan quickly and snuck up behind him to tap on his shoulder.

He stopped kissing the strange girl and spun around. His eyes widened when he saw her and just as he was about to explain. She shook her head. "Wow, Greg," she said sadly, then frowned. "I'm fucking heart-broken."

"Jade, I'm sorry, I –"

She sighed and turned around to look Josh. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need Drake's 'Biggest Asshole' award to give it to him, because Greg totally beat him." Greg stepped forward and touched Jade's arm, which was definitely the wrong move. "Whoa, don't fucking touch me."

"Listen –" Greg tried to say, but got interrupted by her again.

She looked at the girl he was kissing. "Hey, skank, what's your name?"

"Lisa," she said softly.

Jade nodded. "Well, _Lisa," _she smirked. "Thank you for giving me a reason to break up with this dickhead. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable screwing in his car or a motel room."

Greg stepped back furiously. "You're a little bitch, Jade. Did you actually think I would like _you_? I was drunk," he told her. Jade looked at the floor, slightly humiliated.

"Hey," a voice called out from behind. Everyone that was watching the confrontation looked to see Helen standing behind Greg, who turned around to look at her, too. "Don't you ever talk to my employees like that, you hear? Now get out of my movie hut," she demanded, holding her infamous baseball bat in her two hands. Greg nodded and left instantly with Lisa right on his tail. "You okay?" she asked Jade.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"So what now?" Josh asked.

She shrugged and held up two movie tickets. "Well I'm gonna go see a damn movie. You can come if you want," she offered.

"As like a date?" he asked, a bit shocked.

Jade couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You're my friend's freakishly large-headed geek boyfriend. What makes you think I'd be asking you out?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay, good. I know I'm irresistible, but I was just checking."

She stopped smiling. "Don't push it," she warned and walked to the allocated movie. "You coming?" she asked, not even looking at him.

He nodded and grabbed a few cleaning utensils so it looked like he was going to clean theater 2.

...

DING-DONG

DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG

Drake yanked the door open and was about to tell whoever it was to get lost. He calmed down a bit once he realized it was only Jade. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, black pantyhose with a black sweater and her oxblood Docs.

"Hi," she said softly. He kept quiet. "I just thought you should know that I broke up with Greg. He was more of an asshole than you, so I ended it."

He nodded and looked at the ground.

"I guess after Beck and I broke up, things haven't been the same. I wanted to get back out there, you know? But I guess I was so desperate that I lost my head. For the record," she said, trying to make eye contact. "I ah– oh God, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I actually feel kind of bad for the way I acted and I'm sorry," she apologized. There was a moment of stillness, so she decided to twirl around and leave since he obviously didn't forgive her.

Drake hesitated, then gave in. "You came all this way to say _that_?" he smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway. "I'm touched."

She smiled to herself and looked back. "You are such an asshole, Drake Parker."

"I know," he joked, shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna come inside for some pudding?" he offered.

She raised a brow. "I thought we were enemies," she said, "now you're inviting me to have pudding?"

He nodded and shrugged once more. "Well I'm not supposed to invite vampires into my house, but if you promise not to drink my blood, I don't see a problem."

Her smile increased in size and she narrowed her eyes. "Are you gonna eat from your special bowl?" she joked.

He chuckled. "Depends if it's clean, I guess. C'mon inside," he invited her and stepped aside for her to come in.

For a moment, she considered it. Then she snapped out of it and backed away. "I, uh…I dunno," she stuttered. He looked at her strangely. "It's late and I still don't really like you."

He grunted. "Ouch."

She half-smiled and swung her car keys around her finger. "Night," she said and turned around. "Oh and Drake? If you ever mess with my love-life again, I'll kick your ass."

He nodded once and waved swiftly. She went to her car and he waited until she drove off to go back inside. When he closed the door, he paused and leaned his back against it, grinning like a madman. For some reason, he was exceptionally happy. He tried to shake it off and ignore it, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. He moved away from the door and walked to the living room, where Megan was watching TV. He just stood there, thinking, when Megan interrupted his thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, noticing his constant smile. She was apparently completely repulsed.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance-like state. "Nothing that concerns you, _Little Girl_," he replied, with a slight smile still plastered on his face.

Megan turned her body to face him and switched off the TV. "Drake," she started and paused, "I enjoy seeing you suffer."

His smiled faded. "No shit."

"So it's my job to put an end to your happiness. But how can I do that if I don't know the source of your happiness?" she asked him dead-seriously.

"Look, Megan –"

She sighed. "It's either a girl or your band got signed, so which one is it?"

Drake licked his lips and shook his head. "I'm gonna have to go with…NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled.

"Okay," Megan surrendered, "I'll find out myself. But just remember, _brother_; your misery is my drug," she warned him in a very creepy way and continued watching TV. Drake shook his head and went up to his room to put on his pajamas. When he walked in, Josh was busy playing video games.

"So who was it?" he asked, not even pausing the game or looking at Drake, who was putting his pajamas on.

"Oh," Drake sighed and hopped onto the couch next to Josh. Then his smile reappeared. "It was Jade," he told Josh, who had immediately stopped playing so he could talk to Drake.

He puckered his eyebrows. "What did she want?"

"Nothing. She just came to say sorry, believe it or not," he answered calmly.

Josh shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you smiling so much?"

Drake shrugged. "I dunno," he moaned.

"Oh, I think you do!" Josh exclaimed and stood up. "So tell me. _TELL ME!" _

Drake took a deep breath and looked at Josh. "She just told me why she was being a bitch. That's all."

"And the smiling?"

Drake was starting to get a bit annoyed. "Maybe I'm just happy!" he snapped.

"Maybe you're _too _happy," Josh said in a hushed tone.

Drake frowned, not sure what Josh was getting at. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Josh moved closer. "Well we are both guys and she's quite –"

"WOAH!" Drake yelled, disgusted, and stood up. He knew exactly where Josh was getting at now. "I'm not _that kind _of happy!" he denied and sat down again. "Well at least not right now," he whispered.

Josh's eyes widened when he realized something. "You like her!" he accused Drake and clapped his hands.

"Ew, gross."

Josh nodded. "C'mon; just admit it!" he urged him. "Do you think about her at night?" he teased, standing up and fluttering his eyes mockingly. "Do you think about her at school? DOES SHE MAKE YOU –"

"Dude, SHUT UP!" Drake demanded and stood up. "Shut the fuck up," he hissed and shoved Josh, who burst out laughing and sat back down. Drake scowled at Josh for a few seconds, before he gave in guiltily and his smile fought its way back onto his lips. Eventually, he started laughing too. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" he told Josh softly once the laughter died down. Josh nodded and swore to him that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Drake couldn't believe that he was falling for Jade West. He never thought it would ever happen, but now he was falling for her hard.

"What are you gonna do?" Josh asked.

Drake leaned back into the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "I don't know, dude. She hates me, remember?"

"Make her like you, then. Ask her out, or bring her flowers."

Drake tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah right…Jade's gonna accept _flowers._"

Josh sighed, then thought of something. "I got it!" he called out and stood up. "Jade made you jealous by hooking up with Greg, so maybe if you hook up with a girl, she'll get jealous. That is if she likes you back."

"I wasn't 'jealous'," Drake muttered guiltily. Josh tilled his head and gave Drake a _yeah right_ look. Drake rolled his eyes. "Okay maybe a little, but I like your plan. When is her next shift at the Premier?"

Josh thought about and remembered. "Tomorrow, actually. Tomorrow night."

"Perfect. I'm gonna go get myself a decoy."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

Here's chapter 7! But before we start, I want to take a minute to reply to my reviews:

Cotton Candy Mareep - I too like the Cat/Jade friendship. I think it's really cool how such a dark, tough person can be (best) friends with someone so meek and soft. This chapter shows you how the plan worked/ failed. I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Somebody Knows / Guest / SameGuest - I'm really glad you love my story and the concept! Enjoy this chapter!

Jason2014 - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to everyone else for reading and favoriting/following. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to pm me if you have a suggestion, a complaint, a question or anything. Also, I don't mind reviews ;D

Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

The Premier was busy, as per usual on a Saturday night. It was filled with people of all ages, but mostly teenagers. This didn't bother Jade at all and she was sitting in her normal spot; on top of the counter. Josh warned her that one day Helen would find out that she never worked, but she couldn't care less. She brought the latest '_Seventeen' _to her face and read an article about teen pregnancies. It was quite interesting, so the last thing she wanted was to be interrupted. Every once in a while some idiot would come up to her and order food, but she just glared at them until they left. Josh received a few complaints, but being the good person he was, he always covered for her.

In the interim, Drake and his decoy-date, Sandy had just arrived at the Premier. She was completely oblivious to Drake's plan, which in his opinion was a good thing. He found Sandy at the mall earlier in the day and asked her to meet him at the Premier at 8pm. She happily agreed and even bragged to her friends that she had a 'hot date'. Little did she know, however, that she was merely part of a scheme.

Drake told her to wait at the table while he got some drinks, but what he really wanted to do was get Jade's attention and let her know that he was on a date. He wasn't at all stunned to see her not doing any work. He went up to the counter and stood beside her. "Oh, hey Jade. Didn't see you there," he greeted her casually, trying to play it cool.

She didn't look up from her magazine. "_Dog_. How are you?"

He laughed nervously. "I'm on a date, actually," he told her. "See that hot girl over there?" he asked. She finally looked up and scanned the area.

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "All I see is a bunch of whores."

Drake huffed and pointed to Sandy. "That one. _The blond._"

"I see," Jade stated and put down her magazine, "the main whore, huh?"

He frowned. "How do you know she's a 'whore'?"

"I just do. I have knack for these things," she explained and hopped down. "Anyway, you should know by now that I'm not going to serve you, so if you need anything, go to Josh or something."

He smiled slightly. "I know. I just thought I'd tell you."

"Well I don't care."

Just then, Sandy came over to where Drake and Josh were. She twirled her blond hair around her finger and put her other hand on her hip. "Drakey, babe?" she called out. "Why are you talking so long? And why are you talking to the weird, creepy worker?"

"Just a sec, Sandy – " Drake assured her, but got interrupted by Jade.

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she asked and glared at Sandy.

Sandy bit her lip. "Well just the way you're dressed. I've seen you around and my friends think you're a wacko."

"Okay? I don't really give a flying fuck about what your prissy 'friends' think, so why are you telling me?" Jade asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Prissy?" Sandy repeated Jade's words. "At least I have friends."

Drake stepped back at this point and just watched the show unfold.

"Oh. Do they stand with you on the main road at night?" Jade mocked. "And by the way, I do have friends. Just not the trashy kind that you have."

Sandy laughed sarcastically. "Name one."

Jade glanced at Drake. "You're date's my friend. I hope he pays you later on, by the way."

"What's your problem?!"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "_My _problem? Ah, I was just standing her, in case you forgot," she spat and walked around the counter to stand closer to Sandy. She jabbed her finger at the blond girl's chest. "But now that you mention it, you're starting to really piss me off."

Sandy rolled her eyes. "My mom always told me to be nice to those less-fortunate than me, but I just don't see that happening between you and me."

Jade was starting to get really annoyed now. "Did your mom also tell you to be a little bitch?" she asked rhetorically and lightly shoved Sandy.

Sandy gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. "Did I make the goth sad? Did I hurt its feelings?"

Jade had heard enough. "DRAKE!" she screamed. Drake was beside her in a flash. "Tell your Barbie doll to back the fuck off!" she barked and looked at Sandy fiercely. "Or she's gonna go home with a pair of scissors up her ass."

Sandy fluttered her eyelashes and strutted towards Drake, grabbing his arm. "C'mon, baby," she purred. "Let's get out of here."

Drake looked around awkwardly because he didn't really want to go anywhere with her. Next thing he knew, Jade yanked him out of Sandy's grip. "He's not going anywhere with a little slut like you!" she hissed and pushed Drake behind her. He was enjoying the show even though it wasn't part of the plan. In fact, he thought it was _better _than the original plan because knew Jade wouldn't back down.

"Oh please. Like he would pick you over me," Sandy told her. _Yeah right._

Jade shrugged. "Like I give a shit about what he thinks; all I know is that he's not going with you," she retorted protectively.

Sandy looked at Drake. "Babe, are you gonna let this freak do this?" she whined. Drake shrugged and smiled guiltily because that was exactly what he was going to do. Jade couldn't hold back her small smile when she noticed that Drake wasn't moving.

"Sorry, bitch. I guess he is. Don't worry, though; I'm sure there are plenty of fish in the _Slut Sea_," Jade mockingly assured her.

"At least I can get a guy to go out with me on the spot."

Jade narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You might want to shove your ego up your ass. Better yet, I'll shove my foot," she threatened and lunged herself at the girl with a fist in the air. It was then when Drake finally decided to jump in. He caught Jade's fist before it hit Sandy and slightly pushed her back. "HOLD ON. I WANNA PULL THIS BITCH'S TEETH OUT!" she yelled.

Drake let her go. "Stay," he commanded and looked back at Sandy. "Sorry –"

"Whatever. This was such a waste of time," Sandy finally surrendered crossed her arms. "I'm leaving."

He nodded and waved. "See ya!"

Sandy shook her head, spun around and sashayed away like she owned the place. Jade nodded her head and folded her arms. "That bitch was lucky," she mumbled under her breath, "what the hell was that, though, Drake? You brought her here, caused shit then just let her go?!" Jade asked angrily. She was extremely ticked off. Drake was a bit confused, because he thought the whole plan had worked on her, but it had apparently backfired. She shoved him violently. "Next time keep your bitches on a damn leash," she snarled and shook her head. She picked up her magazine and got back onto the counter.

Drake took a minute to think of something and when he did, he hopped up on the counter next to her. "I didn't know she was such a bitch," he tried to explain. She just ignored him. After that, there was a long moment of silence. Mostly because Jade was too busy reading, and Drake couldn't think of anything smooth to say to her. He pursed his lips and swung his feet about, then eventually he just started drumming on the counter-top with his fingers and he even hummed one his band's songs; _'Highway To Nowhere'._ Slowly, Jade started getting twitchy. She looked at him bleakly, scooted over and went back to reading. With nothing left to do, Drake caught Josh's attention by waving his arm and the brothers spoke to each other by using hand signals. Drake swiped his hand across the front of his neck, indicating that his plan was failing. Josh cocked his head in her direction, urging him to go on with trying to grab Jade's interest.

Drake nodded and slid closer to Jade, trying to be cool. "So…whatcha reading?" he enquired.

"A story about how a tampon got stuck in this girl's v –"

Drake backed away immediately. "WOAH!" he cut her off and jumped down. "Never mind."

She lightly laughed to herself. _That was the exact reaction she expected. _"If you don't like my responses, don't ask me questions," she told him and set down her 'Seventeen'. She jumped down, got herself a cup from underneath the counter and poured soda into it. Thankfully, she had calmed down.

Drake was on his way to get some soda for himself when Jade moved over and tripped over her own foot. Drake grabbed her waist before she could hit the ground and held her for a few seconds. He looked down at her and she caught his gaze and held on to it for as long as she could. A tiny smile crawled on her face, but she realized what was about to happen right then and pulled away. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and forced a small laugh.

"You're pretty clumsy," was all he said to her, trying to lighten the mood. She nodded slowly and shook her head, along with the thoughts that were in her head at that moment.

"My shift's nearly over, so I'm gonna go get dressed," she informed and left as soon as possible. Drake nodded his head once and watched her go. When he was completely sure she was gone, he rushed over to Josh and cussed to himself as many times as he could.

"That girl is tough as shit!" he complained and started pacing. "I've never been rejected by a girl, Josh. And normally I would've had her by now. What's going on with me? Am I losing my touch? Oh God," he panicked.

Josh shrugged. "Maybe she's playing hard-to-get?" he suggested.

"_Maybe," _He agreed, then shook his head. "You know what? I bet tomorrow I'll be over her. Give me a day and I swear I'll be alright."

"Whatever you say," Josh said and laughed to himself.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. She's just a girl," he said. "C'mon. Hurry up and get dressed. I wanna go home."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! What's up?! **_

_**So I know it had been a long wait, but here it is! I'm going to skip the replying-to-the-reviews thing this time and just cut to the chase. **_

_**But still, thanks for the reviews, guys! **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

* * *

Over the weekend, all Drake could think about was Jade and how he needed to get over her. He was bummed that Josh's plan didn't really work out. It may have even set him a few steps back. He was sitting on the grey couch in the living room, blankly going back and forth between TV channels. His feet were propped on top of the coffee table next to an empty can of Mocha Cola. He didn't even notice the front door opening.

"Hey Hun," Audrey sang and threw her keys onto the counter. When Drake didn't answer, she observed his glum facial expression and set the fresh bag of groceries on the counter. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked and sat down next to him. He sighed and didn't look at her. Instead, he focused on changing the channel and pressed the button on the remote harder and faster. She stood up, switched the TV off and looked at him. "Drake?"

He sighed again. "Hi mom."

She sat back down. "Hun, what's wrong?" she asked and stroked his head. He didn't answer. "You know you can tell me anything."

He finally looked at her and nodded. "Remember that gothic girl I brought home that one day?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly. "The pretty one?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?" Drake took a deep breath and looked down. Audrey smiled. "You like her, huh?"

Drake half smiled. "Yeah," he admitted. "But it's not like all the other times. I _really _like her for some reason. When I first met her, I didn't like her but she kinda grew on me, you know? It's like she's the only girl I see now. I don't even want to look at any other girl but her," he explained. "I've never felt this way before."

Audrey smiled. "I remember when I fell in love for the first –"

"I'm not 'in love', mom," he snapped. "Love doesn't exist."

She sighed and stroked his head again. "Oh, Hun. But I love you. I love Josh and Megan. And I love your father."

"What about dad?"

"I love Walter –"

Drake sighed irritably. "Not Walter, mom. _Dad," _he said in a hushed tone.

Audrey gasped slightly and leaned away from Drake. "Drake, sweetie –"

Drake stood up swiftly. "You know dad; the guy who just left you alone to deal with us?!" he yelled. The anger and frustration started building inside. "Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Drake –"

"Did he?"

Audrey remained silent. Drake took her response as a yes. "Exactly. If he really loved you, he'd be here right now, but he isn't. He was too much of a damn coward to stay!" he barked and balled his hands into fists. Audrey sat in silence. She was too shocked to say anything. Drake sat down again. "I was five and Megan was hardly even a year old. Every single night after you put me to bed, I woke up and stood at your door and watched you cry yourself to sleep. How's _that _for 'love'?"

Audrey pulled Drake into a hug. She couldn't believe it. All those years and that was how he felt. He had bottled up all of his feelings. "Oh, Drake!" she sobbed. He didn't hug her back.

"I've dated so many girls, but I can't even stay with any of them for more than a month," he said softly. "I'm just like him, mom."

Audrey pushed him back and frowned. "No you're not," she argued. "You're a kind, talented, loving, bright young man. And I know you make mistakes, but that's the best part of growing up; you can screw things up as many times as you want, but you'll always learn something at the end of the day. I loved your father, but I love you so much more," she told him. He didn't know what to say. "It wouldn't be fair to ask you to forgive and forget him, but I can ask you to never _ever _doubt yourself. Love will always exist, although we can't always choose the people we love."

Drake sniffed and hushed his urge to cry. "T-thanks mom," he whispered and wiped his face.

She smiled and dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Anytime, sweetheart," she assured him and kissed his forehead.

He flinched. "Gross," he groaned and wiped it off.

Audrey laughed slightly and stood up. "You hungry?" she asked. He nodded. "How about we have burgers tonight, huh?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"Alright. By the way, I thought you said Jade was 'gross'?"

He shrugged. "She's gross-hot," he joked.

Audrey chuckled. "Okay then."

And then she started preparing the burgers.

…

"So anyway, Drake has been acting really strange lately," Jade told Mindy and twirled her hair around her finger. She was laying on her bed on her back, chatting to Mindy on the phone.

"What do you mean?"

Jade sighed. "Well the other day he came to the Premier with this chick…what was her name, again? Cindy? Anyway, so he walks in and starts telling me about her, then the little bitch comes over to us and starts saying shit."

"What kind of shit?"

"She called me weird and stuff," Jade told her friend. "But to my face!"

Mindy gasped. "No way?!"

Jade nodded and pushed the phone closer to her ear. "Way. But you know me, right? I wasn't gonna take her shit, so then I call her and her friends 'prissy little whores'. You should've seen her face. Still with me?"

"Yeah," Mindy responded, eager to hear the rest of the story.

Jade sighed. "So then we get into this argument right there in the Premier and Drake was just standing there like some kind of retarded seal. After a while, things started getting physical and only _then _Drake decides to pull me off her."

"Whoa!" Mindy exclaimed, "You tackled her?"

Jade giggled slightly. "Nearly. I'm telling you, Mindy. That bitch was lucky. Anyway, so after I nearly popped a round in that whore's ass, she got all insecure and demanded Drake to go with her, but guess what? Drake didn't even budge! I mean, he just stayed right there next to me. Then she went off to some Whoreville."

"So Drake just let her go like that?" Mindy asked. "Drake Parker?"

"Yep. Back to the story, though. So I moved on and whatever and got back up on the counter, you know, in my usual spot? Then he came and sat next to me, trying to make small-talk, so I hop off because I just happened to be thirsty at that moment. Believe it or not, he followed me. Then I tripped over my own bloody foot and guess who caught me?"

Mindy's jaw dropped. "You're not serious!" she gasped and sat up.

"But I am."

Then Mindy came to a realization. "Jade, it sounds to me like he –"

"Hold on," Jade cut her off and put the phone to her chest. Her father was calling her. "COMING!" she screamed and put the phone back against her ear. "I gotta go. Dad's being a bitch."

"Kay. Talk to you later?"

Jade nodded, although Mindy couldn't see her. "Yeah. Bye!" she said and hung up the phone.

Mindy threw the phone on her bed and snorted. "Well I'll be damned," she said to herself.

"Drake likes Jade."


End file.
